Obedience
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Chuuya is loyal to a fault. Always follows his orders to the letter. Sometimes, when he's feeling mischievous, he follows them too close to the letter.


It had been a _disaster_ of a mission.

They had fucked up so completely that their target had escaped, they had destroyed millions in private property. Needlessly killed tens of people and laid waste to their surroundings... Eventually killing their target but well after the time they should have.

Mori was not happy with them when they returned. So displeased was he by their recent behaviour that he saw fit to punish them. Not with more work. Not with training for the low-level men or clean-up for hits.

He saw fit for them to punish each other.

"Chuuya. Don't hold back."

"Sure." He says as he tugs off his gloves.

Dazai watches him, heart full of anticipation for Chuuya's course of action. Chuuya takes a calming breath and drops his gloves on a pile of his belongings. His folded coat, vest and his hat piled on the floor beside him.

"Begin." Says Mori. Chuuya smiles but only Dazai can see both it and the mischievous glint in his eye. The same one which had gotten them into trouble the past few days. Not without instigation from Dazai, of course.

"Oh grantors of dark disgrace." He says, and Mori's composure breaks.

"Chuuya what are you"

"Do not wake me again." Mori looked terrified, confused, worried. Dazai burned the expression into his memory.

"Nakahara stop!"

Too late to stop him. Dazai smirked as Corruption was activated and the room seemed to bend in on itself as the pull of gravity shifted. Mori leapt from his seat and backed away, the toll of his plans going horribly wrong written across his pinched face. The room itself was trembling. Cracking up the walls and crumbling through the floor.

"Dazai stop him!"

Dazai made a face at him, as though he hadn't caught what Mori had yelled at him over Chuuya's power ripping the room apart.

"What was that Mori?" He called back, hand cupping his ear.

"Stop him immediately!"

Dazai looked at Chuuya, as if considering Mori's order. Chuuya flung miniature black holes around the room, eating the structure away in perfectly circular craters of empty space. The furniture whipped around the room, splintering as it slammed into each other and whirling and whirling and whirling, almost ramming Mori himself more often than not.

Dazai had never quite understood how Chuuya determined who to kill when locked within Corruption. But as Mori pulled out a scalpel, ready to attempt to take him out, he could see Chuuya turn to Mori. Like he could sense the danger. Dazai wasn't entirely sure Chuuya could see through the blood. Or process what his eyes are seeing. He wasn't sure Chuuya could hear or feel or even think beyond pain, he bled from his eyes, nose and mouth, or euphoria, the dark genuine laughter, and destruction.

A black hole grew in his palm, ready to let fly at any moment. Mori readied himself to murder Chuuya and Dazai, finally, decided to step in just before Chuuya obliterated Mori.

The black hole was launched. Mori, frozen in its direct path. Dazai rushed to Chuuya and grabbed him around the waist. Millimetres from Mori's face, the black hole popped out of existence, the force slamming Mori into the wall. Chuuya collapsed into his arms, delirious from pain. Silence fell amongst them bar Chuuya's grunts and moans whenever he was moved and the slow collapse of the room as it fell to pieces under the structural damage.

Mori looked frazzled, to say the least. Dazai had Chuuya laid out on the floor, checking him over for extreme damage, something he'd have to take him to the medics for. Mori watched them, unsure of what to do. Chuuya had followed his orders.

"Get out." He snapped.

Dazai smirked and lifted Chuuya into his arms. Mori was tense as Dazai brought Chuuya closer, only to stop by where his desk had previously sat and awkwardly pick up Chuuya's abandoned effects before he took them both from the destroyed office.

He was practically skipping down the halls back to Chuuya's rooms, whistling cheerfully as Chuuya passed out in his arms. They really did have to stop. The last week of mucking about had snowballed their productivity. It had been fun. But Corruption was going too far.

Or so Dazai felt.

Funny though it had been in the moment, Chuuya following Mori's orders to the point of impracticality, it was dangerous. Chuuya wouldn't be able to move for a day at least. It had been a short instance of Corruption but still damaging enough for him to pass out.

At least now they had a few days off. Enough to recover, enough to get the urge to dick around out of their systems. Dazai dumped Chuuya's effects on his dresser, laid him on his bed and threw the covers over him before dropping onto the couch he occupied every time he watched over Chuuya's recoveries and settled in for a long wait.

It really hadn't been such a good idea. The look on Mori's face though, when it clicked what Chuuya was about to do, Dazai would cherish that for eternity.


End file.
